


Human Magic

by Dexsterpiece



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexsterpiece/pseuds/Dexsterpiece
Summary: After a particularly rough night at home, Amity finds herself at the infamous Owl House seeking respite, hoping to find it with one of the very few people she trusts. While opening up to her friend, Amity has a chance to experience one of Luz's skills—a magical ability she didn't know humans possessed!What other wonders does Luz Noceda hold? And how will Amity's budding feelings effect their futures.[LUMITY] Set post-S1. Rating may change. Story started out as a simple short story and has blossomed into a multichapter affair. Oops.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	Human Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I have no idea how hair dying works in the Boiling Isles, I've taken some creative liberties.  
> Based on the fact Amity shows roots, I'm assuming dyes are like the effects of potions: temporary.  
> Amity's a brunette, so to get that to a green, she'd need something akin to bleach and then dye.  
> We're kicking off with freshly dyed Amity, so keep that in mind as you read. Thanks bunches. ✌

  


* * *

# The night was rather cold...

* * *

  


It was nearly midnight when Luz stirred awake. 

At first, she couldn’t figure out what had pulled her out of blissful unconsciousness, but as she blinked her eyes open and was met with a darkened silhouette inches from her face, she quickly shot up causing her head to connect with that of the mysterious figure. 

“Ouch! Jeez, I was being patient too!” Hooty whined, wincing at the soreness of his forehead which he could not rub soothingly. 

Groaning, Luz rubbed her own forehead, pointing an annoyed glare towards the house demon. “Hooty,” the human hissed irritatedly, “what did Eda tell you about watching us sleep?”

“I wasn’t watching, I was waiting,” he retorted.

“Waiting for what?” Luz’s expression softened somewhat and her trademark curiosity came to the forefront to replace her annoyance. 

“For you to wake up.” Hooty said, turning and poking his head around in some nearby chests and boxes.

“Okay,” she hummed, “why?”

“Because the scary green haired girl is outside.” Hooty’s voice came, muffled inside one of the boxes he’d stuck his face into. 

“Wait, what?” Luz threw her blanket aside and jumped to her feet, rushing to her bedroom door.

“Oh, I found a sock!” Hooty said, quickly swallowing the article of clothing. 

Tumbling her way blindly down the unlit stairs, Luz hit the main level and quickly scrambled through the living room to grab at the front door, pulling it open to be met with a surprised witchling.

“Amity?” Luz gaped, completely taken aback to see her friend here at such a late hour.

“Luz, I—” the witching wrapped her arms around herself and sniffled, “I’m sorry...I didn’t know where else to go.” 

“It’s okay,” Luz stepped out of the doorway and gestured for Amity to enter, her eyes wide with concern. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Taking the invitation, the green haired girl stepped into the dark house, rubbing her upper arms with her hands. “Thank you,” she said softly. Luz closed the door behind her. 

“Of course.” The human replied softly, extending a hand and gently laying it on Amity’s shoulder, feeling her friend tense under the touch. “It’s really late, though, I was sleeping—” 

Amity whipped her head to face the other girl and her eyes widened. “I’m so sorry! I hadn’t meant to wake you!”

Throwing her hands up, Luz waved away Amity’s concern. “No, no, that’s not what I meant by that—,” the human stumbled, “—I meant that it’s late. I’m surprised you’re out...that your parents would be okay with this.”

Amity frowned, turning away and casting her eyes to the floor. Luz paused and then gently ventured.

“Do they...not know you’re out?” 

“No,” the witch admitted softly, “I snuck out.” Sullenly, she rounded the sofa and dropped down onto it, placing her hands on her face. Luz hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say or do, before finally deciding to take a spot next to her friend. 

A tense silence fell as Amity pitifully retained her position and Luz wrung her hands out awkwardly. 

“Well,” Luz started, “you can always come here if you want. I don’t mind. And neither do Eda or King, so long as you don’t wake them.” Amity slowly raised her head from her hands and forlornly looked tearfully to her companion. Without thinking, Luz reached out and cupped Amity’s face in her hands, looking to her worriedly.

“L-Luz…” Amity squeaked at the sudden touch, immediately flushing, the red hot blush creeping across her normally pale cheeks. It was either the way those golden eyes bore into her own warm chocolate, the slight quiver in Amity’s voice, or even the way she seemed to turn red at the touch, but Luz was quick to withdraw her hands and glue her arms to her own sides. 

“Sorry! I just hate seeing my friends upset,” Luz explained, now sitting stiffly. Taking a moment to calm herself, Amity couldn’t help but smile, knowing that Luz was always so impulsive and caring. 

“Don’t apologize for worrying.” She replied softly. “I really have put you in an awkward spot.” 

“It’s okay,” Luz insisted, “I really don’t mind.” There was another pause and then Luz continued. “Is there...anything I can help with?”

“There’s not really much to be done,” Amity admitted glumly, “I just needed out of the house.” Luz nodded a bit and sat back silently. It was clear Amity just needed somewhere safe that wasn’t her home. 

The pair let silence overtake them again and Luz took to bouncing her gaze around the dark room. Her eyes moved from the walls, to the floor, to the window, and then chanced a glance in Amity’s direction.

It was at this point she started to notice a faint chemical-like odour. It was a peculiar smell, one which was certainly foreign to the usual musty and earthy scent she’d grown accustomed to in the Owl House. A brief moment of mulling on that, she soon noted that the aroma was coming from Amity, which caused her to turn her head slightly more to observe her friend.

Amity appeared normal. Her usual casual attire with the addition of her uniform cowl, likely to help against the night chill, pale skin, bright honey coloured eyes, her usual two-toned green hair...—then she saw it. The usual chestnut splash on the roots of the witch’s hair was suspiciously absent. 

“Amity...do you…” the human tried to consider her words carefully, not wanting to pry, but unable to satiate her curiosity. She only now seemed to connect the dots. She had seen a young, brunette Amity, and yet here her friend was with hair a minty sort of green. “Do you...dye your hair?” Amity went rigid and her eyes locked forward, steadfastly refusing to connect with Luz’s own gaze. 

The lack of reply made Luz’s curiosity falter. She felt her stomach twist as she began to worry she had overstepped by asking. The human moved to apologize but was cut short when Amity suddenly spoke up.

“My hair is dyed, yes,” Amity admitted, her words sounding almost shameful, “my hair’s naturally brown.” 

“Oh,” Luz said, clasping her hands together and twiddling her thumbs. Amity breathed out and brought a hand up to rub her cheek, wiping at her eye with the heel of her palm. 

“I feel terrible doing this, coming here so late and forcing you into this awkward conversation,” she sniffled a bit. 

“It’s okay, really,” Luz said quickly, reaching out to embrace her friend, but stopping just shy of making contact. She wasn’t sure if Amity would want to be touched, she seemed so vulnerable, and Luz didn’t want to push any unwanted physical contact onto her.

“Luz,” the witch breathed in and turned to face her friend, “thank you. I feel I owe you a proper explanation.” Luz pursed her lips and then shook her head.

“You don’t have to explain anything if you don’t want to.” She stated. 

“I don’t want to make a habit of showing up here in the middle of the night now that I know you’re okay with it.” A slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Maybe it was because she was exhausted and steeling herself was a tiresome effort, or maybe it was because Luz made her feel as though she could let her guard down. 

If anything, the human had certainly earned the latter. 

“I really d—”

“I know you don’t mind, Luz,” Amity interrupted, causing Luz to seal her lips, “you’ve been incredibly generous allowing me to come in. And I...consider you someone I trust...I want you to know me better.” A soft gasp made the witch look back to Luz, being met with wide shimmering eyes and a rather wide smile.

“You mean that?” 

Amity hesitated. “Uhm, yes?” Luz gave a soft excited squeal which caught Amity entirely off guard. 

“This is a big development in our relationship!” The human excitedly announced. Throwing her arms up in a victorious gesture while Amity flushed from ear to pointed ear. 

“L-Luz! N-Not so loud,” Amity hissed softly, her worried eyes flicking to the stairs, and her ears perked to listen for any movement. 

“Eda and King could sleep through anything,” Luz assured, “and I assume Lilith has similar sleeping habits.” 

“Still,” the witch persisted, and the human relented, quieting her voice. 

“Alright, alright,” she replied just above a whisper. Amity sighed, relieved. Another pause came about while Amity drew her legs up and crossed them daintily, turning her body to fully face Luz. Seeing this, the human mirrored her friend’s position, quickly turning with a quizzical expression. 

“It’s...my mother…” Amity said in a hushed tone, her head dipping down and her arms crossing over her body again, either hand finding her upper arms. “She...prefers I match my siblings. It started with just purchasing us similar clothing and coordinating our outfits. But eventually she wanted more uniformity than that.” 

Luz placed her hands on her folded knees and found herself glaring at nothing as she listened and absorbed. 

“When she first said she wanted to change my hair I’d taken it as a proposal,” Amity explained, “but it wasn’t. It was never meant to be an option. When I was younger she made me think it was something I wanted. As much as I loathe to admit it, I do admire Emira and Edric in a way, and my mother insisted I was doing this to emulate them.” 

The human took no notice of the way her hands balled tightly into fists. 

“But over the years I started to realize just how much control she has over me. Over my friends, my behaviour, my appearance. It...scares me.” Luz could see the way her friend’s jaw quivered and she knew Amity was holding back tears. “She had my hair re-dyed today and...I just...thanked her and went to my room.” Amity’s eyes shimmered wetly as she fended off a new wave of tears that threatened to fall. “The longer I sat on my bed the more trapped I felt. I panicked. I just...left. But once I was off the manor grounds I realized that I didn’t know where to go.” She kept her eyes trained down shamefully and the sight of her normally confident friend in such a state was breaking Luz’s heart. 

“It’s wrong!” Luz shouted suddenly, her voice well above an appropriate whisper, and loud enough to make Amity jump and snap her eyes forward to meet Luz’s own hardened stare. “You don’t...you don’t belong to your mother! She can’t make you or your brother or sister do whatever she wants! You’re your own person!” 

This was the angriest the witchling had ever seen her friend. Luz was absolutely fuming. Her hands were balled so tightly into fists that her arms were shaking from the strain.

“Luz…” Amity leaned forward somewhat and raised a hand, tentatively extending it out to her friend. It was then that Luz moved rather quickly and Amity flinched. Luz stilled immediately and her brows knitted together in a worried way. The witch was quick to relax herself and attempted to apologize, but was cut off.

“Amity, is it...okay if I touch your face?” 

“Wh—WHAT?” Amity’s entire face immediately turned a brilliant shade of crimson and her ears twitched. 

“This is something my Mami does for me when I’m upset,” Luz explained while raising one of her hands up, “it always makes me feel better.” Amity visibly relaxed, placing her hands palms down on her knees and nodding slowly. 

Luz smiled sweetly with the softest, most tender expression Amity was certain she’d ever seen on the human. It warmed her heart in a way she’d never felt before. Although that pleasant sensation was quickly replaced as her heart began thrumming hard against her ribcage when she came to realize just how close in Luz needed to lean while raising a hand up to cup her rosied cheek.

Closing her eyes, Amity almost mewled meekly when Luz’s palm made contact with her cheek and the pad of the human’s thumb began gingerly stroking the swell of it. She did her best to remain still, and within seconds she could feel the warmth radiating from the human’s hand. It, coupled with the steady stroke of the thumb, caused the witchling to practically melt. 

The heat and delicate touch was so inviting that she found herself leaning into it, tilting her head and pressing her face deeper into Luz’s touch, granting herself the permission to temporarily drop her guard and trust in her friend’s ministrations. 

Luz was right, this was doing wonders and she felt her mood improving exponentially. She had no idea humans had such abilities! How amazing it was that humans could comfort one another with a mere touch of the hand. 

“Luz? What’re you doing up?” Came Eda’s voice from the stairs. The elder witch seemed rather displeased at being awoken in the middle of the night, and in finding her apprentice out of bed at such a late hour. 

“EDA!” Luz yelped, falling back somewhat and in doing so, removing her hand from Amity’s cheek, much to the displeasure of the witchling. 

“Wait a tic,” The grey haired witch descended the final few stairs and came up to the couch, seeing that Luz was not alone. “Okay, kid, while I admire your foresight to break a rule I’m sure I haven’t yet established with you...I think it’s a bit late for guests?” 

“Eda, I—” Luz sat upright quickly and placed both hands on the back of the couch, pointing wide brown eyes to her mentor. 

“Careful where you point those things,” Eda winced at the pitiful puppy dog eyes being used against her.

“It’s my fault,” Amity intervened, “I snuck out to get away from home and then realized that the library was closed and I didn’t want to go to school this late—”

“Are those your usual go-to places?” Eda frowned a bit. 

“They...they are.” Amity confirmed. “I didn’t know where else to go.” This was some deadly sort of combination attack. The credulous innocence and naivety in Luz’s expression coupled with the downright pitiable appearance of the clearly distraught witchling was utterly heartwrenching. Even Eda herself was moved. 

“I don’t need the sad details,” Eda sighed while cracking her back, “if you need to get away from something I get it. This is definitely a good hideout. Just maybe not so late next time. I thought something got in and was trying to eat Luz again.” 

“Again?” Amity parroted with concern. 

“It was fine,” Luz dismissed.

“But it’s late. You two should try and get some sleep.” Eda yawned and smacked her lips. “Luz take your friend upstairs. She can sleep in your room.”

“Aww, Eda,” Luz hopped off the sofa and threw her arms around the elder witch. “Her name’s Amity.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eda patted Luz on the head. “If Hooty was okay with letting her in all that matters is she isn’t a potential problem.”

“You’re the best!” Luz squeezed her arms around Eda.

“I know.” 

“Come on Amity, I’ll make you a place to sleep, and maybe in the morning we could continue where we left off during the last Azura Bookclub meeting?”

“Sure, Luz,” Amity stood up and eyed the human and her mentor for a moment, studying them, noting how maternal Eda appeared to be with Luz. There was a pang of something that struck her briefly. Jealousy? Maybe? Why would she be jealous? She was happy for Luz. Her mentor seemed to care about her. Seemed to listen. 

She was compassionate despite everything she’d ever heard said about the wanted criminal. Prior to having the opportunity to interact with her, Amity would have never affiliated herself with the malefactor known as The Owl Lady. 

But Luz would. Maybe humans have the ability to bring out the best in others? Luz had certainly proved to have done that with her. And even after a single interaction with Emira and Edric, the pair had made an attempt to be better siblings towards her. 

Luz even managed to help her reconnect with Willow. Something Amity never imagined would be possible considering all she had done at the behest of her mother.

All she had ever heard about humans was that they were weak and magicless. 

Yet, with just a single touch of the hand, Luz somehow made her feel better. 

“Amity?” The witchling blinked at her friend. 

“Yes, sorry,” she fumbled as she got off the sofa and walked to Luz, her shoulders hiked and her head down, passing Eda warily.  
“I’m not gonna bite your head off, kid,” Eda snorted. “As funny as the cowering is, you’re okay here.” Amity felt her face burn with embarrassment as she hurriedly scurried after Luz as the human ascended the stairs. 

Reaching the room, Luz opened her door and offered for Amity to enter first. The witchling stepped into the room and looked around, noting that not much had changed since she’d last been in there. Hand drawn pictures hung on the walls, a large chest with costumes and clothing sat amongst several others and numerous boxes, and Luz’s bed was still in the center of the floor.

“I have a few extra blankets and another mat that Eda gave me,” Luz said as she walked over to one of the many chests in the room, throwing it open. The human knelt down and leaned into the sizable container, tugging out a rather plush looking grey blanket and a rolled up forest green mat. “You can grab some of the pillows off my bed to use. Pick whichever ones you like.”

Moving her eyes from watching Luz rummage through the chest, she turned her gaze down to the bed, where Luz had a modest collection of pillows. Kneeling next to the bed, Amity timidly grabbed for a plump looking pillow sporting a blue pillowcase with yellow stars and moons adorning it, bringing it to her chest and hugging it tightly. 

“That’s a good choice,” Luz said with a smile while unrolling the mat to the right of her own sleeping bag. “It’s really soft.” She unfurled a yellow blanket and threw it over the mat like a makeshift bed sheet. Amity simply watched with interest. “This blanket’s really plush, kind of warm, but you look cold so it’ll probably feel great.” 

Amity blinked. “I look cold?”

“Yeah, flushed,” Luz said without looking over, busy with smoothing out the wrinkles in the blanket. That statement only served to redden her further. 

“Th-Thank you,” the witchling replied, not wanting to argue over it. 

“Do you want to borrow something to sleep in?” 

If Amity had been faintly pink, she was a burning red now, not to mention dissolving into a sputtering mess.

“B-B-BORROW?” She stammered. Luz turned to face her and simply smiled.

“Yeah. I don’t think sleeping in what you’re wearing would be very comfortable. And I think we’re about the same size? I have shirts and some pyjama pants you could wear.” Without giving Amity the opportunity to decline, Luz walked over to her clothing trunk and pulled out a pink tee with a simplistic cat graphic and the words ‘Stay PAWsitive,’ and a basic pair of black track pants. 

“Luz, it’s okay, really,” Amity raised her hands up as she politely turned down the offer. But Luz wasn’t having it.

“I insist,” the human said with a winning smile, “you’ll be much more comfortable in this.” She handed the clothing off to the witchling before walking across the room to her door. “You change and I’ll knock to come back in. Let me know when you’re done.” She said before slipping out into the hallway. 

Seeing she had no other choice, and that Luz clearly would not accept anything else, Amity diligently undressed and redressed herself in the offered clothing. Once changed, she folded and set her day clothes aside — excluding her uniform cowl, which she folded over Luz’s pillow to protect it from any potential dye — and took a moment to inspect herself, looking over her new attire. Luz’s clothing was certainly freer than her own. It was comfortable too. Overlooking the fact it was Luz’s clothing she was wearing, she rather liked the way it felt.

As soft rap of knuckles came at the door and Amity quietly called over. “You can come in.” Luz opened the door and stepped back into the room, immediately cooing as she gushed over Amity’s new look.

“Aww, Amity,” she pressed her hands to her cheeks, “you look so cute!” That was all it took to make Amity redder than she had been all night. Blush burned brightly across her cheeks, up to her ears and even down her neck. She felt lightheaded. “Oh no, Amity, you must be really cold!” Luz quickly scrambled to her friend, guiding her down onto the bed and throwing the plush blanket over her. “There!”

It took Amity a minute to recompose herself, having brought the blanket up to her face and burying her embarrassment into the fabric. While doing so, Luz plopped herself down onto her own bed at Amity’s side, nestling herself in and tugging the blanket up to her chest. 

“Comfy?” She asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

“Mmhmm,” Amity hummed a reply without lifting her face from the blanket. 

“Is there anything else I can do to make your stay in my room more pleasant?” Luz asked playfully. Amity lowered the blanket and turned onto her side, now facing Luz with her eyes and bridge of her nose revealed, she blinked at her friend in the moonlit darkness. 

There was some quiet fidgeting, which the human assumed was her witch friend getting comfortable, so she waited patiently for a reply.

“Would you...be willing to help me feel better again?” Amity asked shyly, digging her fingers into the blanket as she clutched it tightly. 

“Oh, you mean like what my Mami does?” Luz smiled.

“Yes, please,” Amity nodded slightly, her voice muffled in the material of the bedcover. 

“Would kind of need to have your whole face for that,” Luz pointed out wittily. Amity buried her face entirely into the blanket again before slowly lowering it to reveal just how reddened she was. Not that it was too obvious considering the darkened room. 

“Like...this?” 

“Yeah, like that.” Luz nodded as she reached over and cupped Amity’s face, her hand molding perfectly around the witch’s jawline. Immediately Amity felt a wave of relief wash over her, relaxing all her muscles and making her feel content and safe. 

How could Luz have hid such an amazing magical ability? 

She couldn’t begin to describe how soothing this mystical touch was, how it was reducing all tension and anxiety held in her body, melting it away into nothingness.

It was such a peaceful feeling that she couldn’t help closing her eyes. She couldn’t help focusing on how pleasant of an experience this was. Couldn’t help slowly succumbing to unconsciousness as she drifted off to sleep…

Luz waited until Amity’s breath evened before withdrawing her hand and tucking it under her own blanket. 

“Goodnight Amity.” The human smiled, closing her own eyes and slipping back into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
